thehiveworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mashuga31
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Hive Workshop Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Huge intentions for this wiki Hello there Mashuga31! I just created a Hive Workshop Wiki , and shortly after I noticed this one. Your design looks better than mine and you have some good model pages etc., and since I don't wanna ruin your work, I'd love to help you on this wiki instead and will gladly dump my own, leaving the front page with a link that leads to this wiki. I have some huge plans and changes in mind, and if you don't mind I'll try get people to join the work here to make it faster. And if you like my work after a while, can you perhaps consider making me an admin in here? Working with templates, etc, is impossible at the moment :) Looking forward to a great partnership :) Amargaard (talk) 15:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC : Hey there! : I made this wiki quite a while back. I'd always wanted to document all of the resources that were uploaded to the hive but I realized it was too much for one person to tackle so I just kinda gave up. What I really worked on was the layouts. I'd be estatic for a newcomer to help liven this place up. I was kind of wondering how long it would take anyone to find this place. ;) Feel free to create as many pages as you'd like and bring on board as many other people. I'll be keeping track of the progress. : Mashuga31 (talk) 07:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed, if I'm not mistaken last edit was in january? I really hope I can help wake up this place, though I see we have different intentions with the wiki. While you are focusing on the resources, I'm more into the community aspect - and both are pretty important terms in Hive history, so I see nothing wrong with that. ::However, I request that we create custom infoboxes for the different types of pages. I see you have simply used the average infobox on every page, but it would be quite easier in the long run, having custom infoboxes for each of the different ressource-types (Icons, skins, models, spells), but also for pages regarding topics such as "Social Groups" and "members". The latest two I'm in need of, and I tried making a "Social group infobox" already, but kinda failed.. ::Oh, and some images always do magic to pages. I don't know where you got the "Hive Workshop" sign, but can you add that image to the Hive Workshop page too? :) ::And lastly, I really wanna be an admin. I'm sure you won't be regretting promoting me x) ::Amargaard (talk) 08:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Adminship must be earned young satchawan. And to make a correction, the only thing i'm interested in is the resources and the members that made them. This goes for maps and mapmakers as well. The hive workshop sign was pulled from an old newsfeed on the site. It's in the wiki's photo database so you could easily add it to the main page if you'd like. I think the generic infobox works fine for what we're doing. Mashuga31 (talk) 01:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know adminship must be earned, but then tell me how I can earn just that? By providing a specific number of pages to the wiki? I know that we need an active admin, no offense, but I can fill in that role seemingly better than you. Please take a look at the Bernkastel-page, which was turned totally unserious by the user himself, and needs to be reverted back. I gave him a warning, but I can't do anything about it, without adminship. If you won't change opinion about promoting me, I suggest you become an active admin very soon and start handle the problems here that are about to occure, as on any other wiki ;) :::::Until the day you decide to promote me, I'll suggest some changes that only you can make, like the wiki's header - I was thinking of changing the "popular pages" into The Hive Workshop, with the following sub-headers; Resources (With sub-links for each resource-type), and Community (with sub-links for Forums and Social Groups, and Members). Oh, and enable the achievements-feature, that always makes editing a lot funnier! :D :::::Okay, I realize, you see no point in working on the community-aspect on this wiki? 'Cause that makes no sense - the community is a very important part of the Hive's history, and is the only reason I am there, along with many others. I'm way more interested in the community, than what the resource-sections have to offer. I hope that you don't think my work here is of no use :l :::::Awzum, thanks, I'll see to adding that picture to the page then. Anyways, have you ever made a page in here for a member of the site? Because I'm going to now, and I wanted to know how you built up those pages. If not, I'll make my own design :) :::::It does, but it's just tiring to fill in all the rows everytime when it could be done so much easier, but I can live with it for now. Anyways, can I ask what is your Hive Workshop username? :) :::::Amargaard (talk) 09:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I can make it a point to log in at least once a day and do my job as admin. I'll look into doing the things you asked me to. You'll be promoted to admin if I like your ideas and designs. I wanted to make pages for members (seeing as i added links to the members' pages who had made resources) but I never got around to it. Feel free to come up with a cool unique design for it. I'm not interested in the community aspect because I've never taken part in it. I joined the hive strictly for the resources. Were I to tell you my Hive username then surely it wouldn't be a secret anymore would it? ;D :::::::Mashuga31 (talk) 21:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds awzum, will look forward to that ^^ ::::::::I already did a member-design, but it's only one that I quickly made up, but everything needs to start somewhere, right? Progress can always be made :b ::::::::I see.. well, we can perhaps focus on each part of the wiki - maybe make some wiki projects? I'd be honored to be in charge of a community-like project :D ::::::::And what's the point in keeping your member identity a secret? lulz x) ::::::::Amargaard (talk) 12:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC)